Olaf and the Snowflake
by Dagorloth
Summary: Drabble. Olaf's sitting on a hill, And there a friendship began. He met a snowflake cool and still, And it made him a… happy snowman!


**OLAF AND THE SNOWFLAKE**  
**By:** Rai  
**Rating:** K

**Author's Note:** This fun, innocent little family-friendly piece began as a question: how did Olaf get from the top of the mountain of _Let it Go_ to the grove of trees where he would eventually meet Anna?

While I am really no match for the innocence and humour that Josh Gad instilled that really made me fall in love with Olaf in _Frozen_, here's hoping that I captured even a facsimile of that wonderfully adorable character.

**Spoilers:** Unless you've been living under a rock and have missed out on the commercials, trailers, movies… absolutely nothing.

**Disclaimer:** I am neither affiliated nor working for the Disney corporation. This piece was not written for commercial use or intentions. The piece is purely fan-made, family-friendly and for fun! No money was earned from this venture, though snowflakes may have been hurt.

**Synopsis:**

Olaf's sitting on a hill,  
And there a friendship began.  
He met a snowflake cool and still,  
And it made him a… happy snowman!

* * *

It was night time on the mountains in northern Arendelle, and a biting wind filled the air, blowing light, sparkling snowflakes all about. And though they mostly swirled and danced beneath the sky, one in particular little ice crystal decided it wanted to rest. And so it landed onto the end of a stick that acted as the arm of a snowman sitting all alone on a hill at night.

Where that snowman came from, the snowflake did not know. But there the snowflake thought it would be safe and so it rested.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Two beady eyes blinked excitedly as Olaf the little snowman looked down at the what had landed in his hand. "Oh, you are so cute! And pretty! But a little small for hugs," he squealed as he smiled an eager buck-toothed smile at the little snowflake he held. "Can we be friends? I've never had a friend before. At least I don't think so."

He scrunched up his face as if in deep thought before shaking his head. "It's okay because now we're friends! What's your name? Do you have other friends? Oh this is going to be so much fun!" And the little snowman jumped for joy.

And then he screamed from shock because he's never before jumped in his life. Or moved, really.

"I think someone pushed me from... down there," he whispered to his little snowflake, pointing with emphasis. He blinked as he added, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Olaf and the snowflake waited quietly for what seemed like "a very long time". Finally the little snowman whispered, "I think the pusher is gone." He looked to his left and his right before he added, "But let me go make sure the coast is clear."

Slowly and carefully, Olaf looked down, searching for the pusher. But all he could see was snow. So he looked down a little more. Still all he saw was white. And then suddenly he saw something. "Hey! Those are pretty big black buttons!" he cried.

But he only got a quick glimpse of those buttons before... Crunch!

"Huh... I think my head fell off...

"Augh! Someone chopped off my head!"

Panic settled in as he ran around for a bit like a chicken with his head cut off, except in this case he really did have no head.

After a bit, which really felt longer than it seemed, Olaf ran out of energy. Panting, he sat his body down onto the only seat on the mountain in which it could rest: his head.

"Eww," said Olaf, his voice muffled from beneath his body. "Yo, butt!" he cried as he rolled his head out from underneath himself causing the body to crash down backwards into the snow. "It wouldn't hurt to wipe sometimes before using. Seriously, how did you get that much dirt... no, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

Rolling his head back into place on top of his body and after making sure his big pretty black buttons were still there, he sat up and looked down at his little friend. "You'd think Elsa would have used cleaner snow when she built me. Am I right?" said Olaf with a bit of a chuckle before he stopped.

"Wait..." he looked down at the snowflake, "who's Elsa?"

He blinked before realization dawned on him. "Oh right, Elsa! She created me!" he said pointing to himself. "She gave me my arms and my little body... though should could have made me less fat. Who likes big butts?" He looked down and shook one of the two snowball's on his lower half. "Hey! She even gave me legs! Aren't they cute? Yes they are! Look at them all short and stubby like a mouse!"

He grinned at his little friend. "And of course, a handsome head, a smart mouth, and a nice pretty..." Suddenly he stopped, his googly eyes going cross-eyed when he realized something was missing.

"Oh no! She forgot to give me a nose!" cried Olaf the nose-less snowman. "Oh the horror! The most important part! And she forgot! Life without a nose! Never to wiggle a nose. Never to being able to smell the pretty flowers, and trees, and the air..."

He stopped suddenly and looked down on his silent little friend. "What's that? Maybe we should go find Elsa and get her to make me a nose?"

A wide grins spread all across his uneven head. "What a great idea! I'm sure she'll give me a nose. Ooh I wonder where she lives. I hope she's close, but in a nice place. Do you think it'd be dark like here? And white? Although white isn't very dark is it?"

The little snowman began walking up the mountain as he kept talked. "Of course, I hope it isn't so cold where she lives. I'm not a fan of the cold, no sir. It's too... well cold. And cold usually represents bad things, like when you're sick with a cold, or have cold feet, or when you're cold to your friends." He looked down at himself as if realizing something. "Okay, I have all those things and it's not so bad. For a snowman. But imagine if I was warm? Like hugs!"

He smiled at his travelling companion. "Don't worry! I may be cold, but never to you! We'll be friends forever, I'm..."

The snowman trailed off, for he found himself before a big castle made of ice, so stunning that he was left speechless and gap-mouth.

For a little while anyway.

"Wow... it's so..." His eyes sparkled as his face lit up in a big grin at the wonder of the world before him that he had discovered.

Looking down at his little friend, he said, "Look how pretty it is!" He raced towards the ice staircase that spanned two cliffs as he yelled, "We should knock and see who's there. Oh, maybe it's Elsa! Maybe she can make me a nose! That would be fabulous." As he reached the door, he held up one of his hands. "Now, how can I knock with no knuckles..."

In all this time, through the flailing, running and general horsing around, the little snowflake that Olaf had befriended had stayed in his little stick hand.

But something changed. Maybe the winds on the mountain top were stronger here than it was further down. Or perhaps the snowflake didn't want to meet the inhabitant of the ice castle.

Or perhaps it was simply time for the little snowflake to go home.

In that moment, the snowflake rejoined the dance in the winds around the mountains.

"No!" cried Olaf in horror as he turned tail and began chasing after his little snowflake, his little stubby legs moving as fast as they could, his thin little stick arms fully outstretched. "Wait, don't go! Wait!

"Where are you going?!"

On and on he raced, further and further away from the ice castle, and down and down the mountain he went, his eyes wide in fear as he called after his only friend, chasing it further and further down. But the little snowflake, free at last, danced just too fast and just too far.

And finally, his little snowman legs could no longer keep up. Tangled in the deep snow drifts that defined the mountain, the little snowman fell, and fell, and fell. Down the mountain he went, his little voice shrieking in surprise until finally he came to a sliding stop, somehow in one piece.

He looked up in time to see his little friend disappear into the night sky.

"Wait," he cried softly reaching into the darkness. "Don't go. I still haven't given you a warm… hug."

His big beady eyes drew in sadly, and a lip quivered beneath his buck tooth as he sat up. And though it was too cold for a snowman to cry, Olaf instead shed little snowballs as he lamented his loss and at the sudden realization that he was alone.

A light fell upon him, and the little snowman looked up. And there he saw the sun for the very first time rise from beyond the sea, rays of red, orange and yellow filling his vision. And though he was still sad at the loss of his only friend, the beauty of the dawn rising was not lost on him, nor was the winter wonderland it revealed out of the night.

"That's... beautiful."

He rose to his feet in silent awe at the amazing scene unfolding before him. Looking up towards the departing night, he said, "Friend, I don't know why you had to leave, but I will never forget you." He smiled gently. "Maybe we'll meet again someday. But until then... good-bye."

He sighed contently. "Well, time to explore!" he said, finding his enthusiastic energy once more. "Maybe I'll find a new friend! Because you can never have too many. Maybe I'll find one who can give me warm hugs! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

And so he wandered aimlessly away, talking happily to himself, but dreaming of the day he would find a friend he could talk to for real; one that he could love and cherish for the rest of his life.

Unknown to him, a new friend is never too far away.

**The End**

**... (ting)**


End file.
